Comme un Boomerang
by Amnesique
Summary: OS Song fic sur la " Comme un boomerang " Chanson mythique de Gainsbourg Amour à sens unique ! Sakura devient folle à cause de son abandon


**Comme un boomerang - Gainsbourg**

Je sens des boums et des bangs  
Agiter mon coeur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
A pleurer les larmes dingues  
D'un corps que je t'avais donné

Son départ l'avait brisée. Il était partit il y a six ans, emmenant avec lui non seulement ses espoirs, ses regrets, sa candeur mais aussi une partie de son cœur. Depuis tous s'étaient relevés, il l'avaient regretté, pas oublié mais de leur l'esprit ils l'avait mis de côté. Elle, seule, comme une biche effrayée, était restée coincée dans le passé. Elle l'aimait plus fort que tout, elle s'était donné corps et âme à son souvenir et ne pourrait jamais trouver le bonheur loin de lui.

J'ai sur le bout de la langue  
Ton prénom presque effacé  
Tordu comme un boomerang  
Mon esprit l'a rejeté  
De ma mémoire, car la bringue  
Et ton amour m'ont épuisé

Elle se souvenait de son nom, mais ses souvenirs étaient floues, embués de ses larmes. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée d'été où il l'avait abandonnée, laissée couchée sur un banc comme une malpropre, pour partir courir derrière une chimère. Elle lui en voulait, terriblement, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, martelant ses côtes, au bord de l'implosion. Elle voulait hurler encore, pleurer encore, extérioriser la tempête de neige qui balayait son esprit.

Je sens des boums et des bangs  
Agiter mon coeur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
A s'aimer comme des dingues  
Comme deux fous à lier.

Merci. C'est tout ce qu'il avait daigné lui dire après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés. Elle lui avait hurlé son amour au visage mais n'avait eu pour tout écho que celui de sa voix dans la nuit noire. Il l'avait assommée et était parti, sans plus ni moins de cérémonies.

Sache que ce coeur exsangue  
Pourrait un jour s'arrêter  
Si, comme un boomerang  
Tu ne reviens pas me chercher  
Peu à peu je me déglingue  
Victime de ta cruauté

Depuis ce jour elle se morfondait en attendant son retour. Trainant sa carcasse dans son village natal, en proie au pire des charognards : l'amour à sens unique. Mais elle continuait de vivre, les années s'écoulaient comme dans un sablier, et elle patientait, encore et encore, heure après heure, minute après minute.

Je sens des boums et des bang  
Agiter mon coeur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
A t'aimer comme une dingue  
Prête pour toi à me damner

Elle aurait put crever pour lui, de toute façon à force de stagner ou de tourner en rond comme un loup en cage elle s'était retrouvée seule. Même les plus tenaces avaient fini par abandonner, excédés de tenir compagnie à une plante verte comme ils se faisaient un plaisir de lui rappeler. Elle était devenue une risée mais elle s'en fichait, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait.

Toi qui fait partie du gang  
De mes séducteurs passés  
Prends garde à ce boomerang  
Il pourrait te faire payer  
Toutes ces tortures de cinglés  
Que tu m'as fait endurer.

Elle n'avait aimé que lui et n'aimerait que lui. Oh oui elle aurait put en avoir des prétendants ! Ses cheveux auraient put être brillants et ses yeux pétillants mais depuis qu'il l'a quittée, sa crinière dont elle était si fière autrefois était devenue terne et ses yeux fades soulignés de cernes n'illuminaient plus son visage. Tout chez elle inspirait le malheur et la fatigue, à en faire tomber les feuilles d'un arbre.

Je sens des boums et des bangs  
Agiter mon coeur blessé  
L'amour comme un boomerang  
Me revient des jours passés  
C'est une histoire de dingue  
Une histoire bête à pleurer

Une histoire bête et bien triste hein ? Personne ne pouvait la comprendre, elle en était persuadée, elle serait à jamais seule, enfermée dans un corps trop petit pour l'étendu de ses sentiments. Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait la faire revivre, mais plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir s'amenuisait, d'heure en heure, de minute en minute.

Ma raison vacille et tangue  
Elle est prête à chavirer  
Sous les coups de boomerangs  
De flash-back enchaînés  
Et si un jour je me flingue  
C'est à toi que je le devrais

Les flash-back dans son cerveau battaient ses tempes au rythme de la course effrénée du pauvre petit organe qui lui servait de cœur. Elle s'enfonçait dans la spirale de la folie. Se mettait à rire à grand éclats puis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, dans sa frénésie.

Devant elle brillait l'éclat d'une arme, ou d'une larme, elle ne savait plus faire la différence de toute façon. Les jours et les nuits se ressemblaient, la pluie et le beau temps avaient pour elle le même gout. Si ce n'est pas lui qui la libérerais, alors peut être le ferrait elle de sa propre main. Dans son délire plus rien n'avait d'importance à part lui, alors à quoi bon se voiler la face. Peut être serait-ce un baiser et une étreinte passionnée qui la délivrerais. Ou alors ce sera le tranchant d'une lame qui s'enfoncera dans la chair tendre et chaude de sa jeunesse.

Qui sait ? C'est à vous de l'imaginer.

* * *

Comment ça ce n'est pas une vraie fin ? Comment ça vous protestez ?

Mystère mystère. En tout cas j'écoutais cette ô combien sublime chanson quand j'ai eu la révélation de ma vie. Attendez – Un amour qui se passe mal ? Il faut qu'il revienne me chercher ? Mais c'est que ça colle ! D'où cette song fic ( ma première )

Si vous avez d'autres chansons qui pourraient coller à un personnage ou un couple du manga ou même une situation n'hésitez pas je suis toute ouïe !

Review ? Je vous aime


End file.
